


What A Luck !

by l15biokey



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Ballboy, Bundesliga, FC Bayern München, Football | Soccer, Friendship, Gen, TSG Hoffenheim, TSG Hoffenheim u14, Youth Footballer
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-20
Updated: 2018-02-20
Packaged: 2019-03-21 18:30:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13746795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/l15biokey/pseuds/l15biokey
Summary: Saat seorang ballboy dari akademi bertemu dengan pemain tim utama.





	What A Luck !

**Sunday 10 September 2017**   
**13\. 00 p.m**

Rencananya hari ini aku dan Leon akan pergi ke Burg Steinsberg. Ya, hanya kami berdua saja, teman-temanku yang lain memilih pergi ke bioskop karena ada film horor terbaru yang sedang populer. Karena aku dan Leon sama-sama tidak berminat untuk menontonya, jadi kami berdua memutuskan untuk pergi ke kastil yang menjadi _landmark_ kota Sinsheim.

Untunglah Leon datang, hampir saja aku kaget gara-gara sepedanya hampir menabrakku. Dia tertawa begitu cekikikan hingga membuat dahiku berkerut karena bingung.

"Waw, kau sekarang masuk berita," ujarnya. "Kau tidak baca Bild dan buka grup Hoffenheim 2004 generation?"

"Aku belum isi kuota lagi, Leon. Jadi, mana bisa buka sosial media dan berita online."

"Kalau begitu .... " dia mengeluarkan Iphone miliknya lalu mengeser-geser layarnya. Seketika dia tersenyum memperlihakan apa isinya di depanku.

"Oh hanya berita soal pertandingan semalam. Aku hanya memberikan bola pada pemain senior itu lalu dia melakukan _throw in_ ke pemain lain dan gol. Kenapa sampai seheboh itu ya?"

Sungguh aku tidak percaya kalau artikel dari portal berita online itu ada soal diriku. Waktu itu aku menjadi anak gawang di pertandingannya Hoffenheim di Bundesliga melawan klub juara, Bayern München. Aku melakukan hal yang biasa dilakukan oleh anak gawang, memberikan bola apabila bola dari lapangan keluar. Aku kebetulan melihat bola yang direbutkan oleh pemain senior klubku dengan pemain lawan melambung tinggi, jadi aku langsung memberikan bolanya pada satu pemain senior yang kukenali adalah Andrej Kramaric karena dia memintanya. Tanpa pikir panjang kuberikan bola padanya dan dia lakukan _throw in_ lalu bola itu diterima oleh penyerang kami Mark Uth dan Gol!. Pertandingan itu juga berakhir dengan kemenangan klub kami.

"Ya ampun kenapa kau bersikap biasa saja, Umut!" Leon menepuk dahinya. "Kau tahu, kau itu pahlawan bagi tim _profis_ (profesional atau utama) kita. Kau pahlawan di luar lapangan kalau Uth adalah pahlawan di lapangan. Bayern selalu kesulitan kalau melawan klub kita."

"Kau terlalu berlebihan, itu kebetulan saja," kataku sambil sedikit menyikutnya. "Ayo kita pergi."

Aku pun menaiki sepeda dan mulai mengendarainya. Kukira Leon berada di belakangku agar menyusulku. Sewaktu aku menoleh, dia masih berdiam di tempat itu. Aku sekilas melihat ada mobil berhenti di sampingnya.

Terpaksa aku memutar balik sepedaku menghampirinya kembali. Aku begitu penasaran apa yang sedang dibicarakannya dengan orang yang ada di mobil tersebut.

"Leon, ada apa?"

"Hei coba lihat aku berbicara dengan siapa, taraaaa."

Teryata di dalam mobil _sport_ hitam itu adalah pemain tim utama yang aku berikan bolanya di pertandingan itu.

"Hmm ... temanku ini terkesan dengan Anda, _Herr_ Kramaric. Katanya pas habis pertandingan dia ingin meminta sesuatu darimu ...."

Aku cepat menutup mulutnya.

"Maaf, kami kebetulan bertemu Anda. Kami tidak ingin apa-apa." aku mencoba tersenyum di depannya sementara Leon terus meronta-ronta.

Kalau saja aku bertemu Mark Uth, aku akan ucapkan selamat atas golnya. Ini malah bertemu salah satu striker andalah klub kami. Aku dulu pernah ingin bisa berhadapan langsung dengannya atau pemain klub utama lainnya. Selama ini aku hanya bisa melihatnya dari pinggir lapangan ketika habis latihan atau di tribun penonton. Ini menjadi kesempatan buatku.

"Hei, sepertinya kamu yang memberikan bola itu, bukan? _Good_ _job_ untukmu, anak muda."

"I--iya, Anda juga hebat, sukses terus di klub kami. Kami berharap Anda selalu bermain bagus dan mencetak gol juga."

"Terima kasih, sukses juga buatmu, sampai jumpa."

Dan mobil miliknya pun melesat pergi meninggalkan kami berdua. Aku melambaikan tanganku diikuti oleh Leon juga.

Ah dia teryata mengenaliku. Apa karena pemberitaan media itukah yang membuatku jadi dikenal? Aku tidak berpikir kalau seperti ini jadinya.

"Kuharap kita akan bertemu Mark Uth. Biar dia mengenalmu juga," sebut Leon asal sambil masih tertawa cekikikan padaku.

"Sudahlah, kenapa tidak sekalian kita bertemu tuan Nagelsmann? Biar kita bisa bermain di tim utama."

"Jalan kita masih panjang, Umut. Kita butuh beberapa tahun untuk bermain di tim utama seperti dia. Oh iya, aku ada sesuatu untukmu."

Dia mengeluarkan _Autogrammkarte_ dari saku jaketnya. Kartu itu sudah ditandatangani oleh pemain yang kami temui tadi.

"Aku tadi memintanya. Itu spesial buatmu,"

"Terima kasih, Leon."

Kami pun mengayuh sepeda menuju kastil tujuan kami. Aku tidak bisa menyembunyikan perasaanku setelah apa yang kualami. Aku tersenyum memandang langit kota Sinsheim yang dipenuhi oleh awan.

*End

**Bonus Cast**

Umut Tohumcu

Leon Gebauer

**Author's Note:**

> Maafkan kalau ceritanya jadi gajelas begini. Cerita ini inspirasinya didapat setelah membaca berita tentang pertandingan Bundesliga antara Hoffenheim vs Bayern München (9 September 2017) dan komen-komenan dengan teman fbku. Cerita ini dipostin ulang dari akun fbku.
> 
> Sumber berita : http://m.bild.de/sport/fussball/1-bundesliga/balljunge-sorgt-fuer-bayern-pleite-53161326.bildMobile.html


End file.
